


Луч света

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Томохиро действительно не выбирал эту дружбу. Джунта ему не навязывался, а он не просил о помощи, но как-то само собой сложилось так, что они сидели рядом за столом, а в первую ночь свой футон Томохиро положил поближе к футону Джунты, просто из чувства безопасности".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neachka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/gifts).



Томохиро хорошо помнит свои первые дни в детдоме: драки, унижения, побои. Ему было всего одиннадцать, он еще не знал, что даже за право считаться человеком в этой жизни нужно бороться.

Но помнит он и другое: холодные глаза, которые на него самого всегда смотрели ласково, сильные руки, которые ему протягивали, помогая подняться с пола, когда сил на это уже не было; голос, мягкий, но твердо говорящий о важных вещах. Джунта научил его выживать — и это не было преувеличением.

***  
Его избили в первый же вечер, стоило только остаться наедине с остальными парнями. Хотели проверить на слабость: что он сделает? Разревется? Даст сдачи? Сбежит? Вспоминая тот день, Томохиро и сам не может сказать, как бы он поступил, будь у него выбор. Он был слишком мал и слаб, чтобы драться всерьез на равных. Он не мог убежать, потому что казалось, будто ноги приросли к полу. Он не мог расплакаться, потому что понимал: стоит дать волю слезам — и его жизнь в этом месте станет невыносима. Поэтому все, что он мог — терпеть и пытаться сгруппироваться так, чтобы было больно чуть менее, чем дико. Видимо, это оказался не самый плохой вариант, потому что остальным быстро наскучило бить несопротивляющееся тело.

— Вставай.

Этот голос напоминал голос брата, и если бы Томохиро не чувствовал, как ноет всё тело, он бы решил, что тоже умер.

— Вставай, — повторил голос, — у тебя вполне есть на это силы.

"С чего, — думал Томохиро, — он это взял?" Но ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как послушаться.

Перед ним на корточках сидел парень, которого он не видел в толпе других детей, но не мог поручиться, что его там не было.

"А что если, — спросил он сам себя, — он потребует, чтобы я дрался? Или снова изобьет?"

Вставать было страшно, продолжать лежать — тоже. Не хотелось, чтоб его просто взяли за шиворот и силой поставили на ноги, а парень был выше и старше него, ему это было бы несложно. Но вместо этого тот просто вздохнул и встал, протянув руку.

"С чего я должен тебя слушаться? А если откажусь? Кто он: друг или враг?" Вопросы хаотично проносились в голове, и наконец он выбрал самый, как ему казалось, удачный вариант.

"Человек, чей голос так похож на голос брата, не может быть плохим", — это была по-детски наивная мысль, но Томохиро всё же поднялся, проигнорировав чужую руку. "Тебе нужны здесь друзья, — упрямо настаивал внутренний голос. — Ты не в том положении, чтобы выбирать".

Но Томохиро действительно не выбирал эту дружбу. Джунта ему не навязывался, а он не просил о помощи, но как-то само собой сложилось так, что они сидели рядом за столом, а в первую ночь свой футон Томохиро положил поближе к футону Джунты, просто из чувства безопасности. Он не знал, с чего решил, будто незнакомый парень станет защищать его, ведь в первый раз он этого не сделал, что было логично: тут никто никому ничего не должен. Они даже еще не разговаривали, и Томохиро не имел понятия о том, как зовут человека, если не проявившего к нему дружелюбия, то, по крайней мере, не проявившего и враждебности. Обдумав эту мысль утром, за завтраком он решился.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, уставившись в свою тарелку. — За вчера. Меня зовут Камияма Томохиро, мне одиннадцать.

— Накама Джунта. Мне семнадцать, так что осенью я отсюда сваливаю.

Томохиро ничего не ответил. Он не был уверен, что имел право чувствовать ту обреченность, которая охватила его, когда он понял, что скоро останется в этом месте один.

— Так что, пока я здесь, у тебя еще есть время, чтобы научиться вести себя с остальными. Если, конечно, тебя не устраивает перспектива ежедневного повторения вчерашнего.

Он не мог поверить своим ушам. Это было даже больше, чем то, на что он мог надеяться.

— Накама-семпай...

Тот поморщился.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что здесь кому-то есть дело до церемоний? Зови меня Джунтой и запоминай несколько основных правил.

Так Томохиро узнал, что некоторые из парней и почти все девочки ходят на занятия в школы. Это его обрадовало: чем меньше народа было здесь днем, тем ему было спокойнее. Но и сам Джунта тоже заканчивал старшую школу, а это сулило целые дни в одиночестве. Не то чтобы Томохиро нуждался в постоянной компании, но ему было бы спокойнее, знай он, что Джунта где-то недалеко.

Джунта не был тем, кто провел в детдоме больше всего времени, как могло показаться со стороны, всего лишь одним из, но он был старшим, и это давало ему преимущество. Томохиро нравилось наблюдать за ним: тот легко выходил из себя, но никогда не повышал голос — ему это и не требовалось. Кроме того, Томохиро отнюдь не был уверен, что если бы пришлось решать какой-то вопрос силой, Джунта вышел бы победителем, но это не помешало ему научить самого Томохиро драться. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что это было так, потому что случая проверить на практике за неделю пока не представилось. Да, его все также задевали, но избить пока больше не пытались.

"Планомерно издеваться намного интереснее, чем просто побить, да?"

Томохиро стоял над своим футоном, залитым чем-то, по запаху подозрительно напоминавшим мочу, и сжимал зубы и кулаки, сдерживая злые слезы.

— Эй, Камияма! — окликнули его с другого конца комнаты. — Мы не собираемся спать в сортире. Так что либо вали отсюда сам вместе со своим футоном, либо сделай что-нибудь.

Оставить его в саду он мог разве что на свой страх и риск, но ему было не сильно жалко его лишиться. Он вытер глаза и побрел обратно в спальню. Остальные уже выключили свет, так что ему пришлось постараться, чтобы ни обо что и ни об кого не споткнуться.

— Ками-чан, — позвал его знакомый голос, — не говори, что собрался спать на полу. Иди сюда.

Томохиро пробрался к Джунте, который постарался сдвинуться настолько, чтобы оставить ему достаточно места.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если им не ответить, это не прекратится? — уточнил Джунта, когда Томохиро свернулся у него под боком.

— Понимаю, — пробормотал он в ответ, по глаза натягивая одеяло. — Я все сделаю. Докажу, что имею право.

Находиться здесь? Считаться человеком? Он не стал уточнять. И пусть на первый, на второй, на десятый раз в драке его побьют, ему предстоит провести здесь еще шесть с лишним лет, а это значит...

— Обязательно.

Джунта опустил руку на его плечо поверх одеяла, и Томохиро впервые понял, что не жалеет, что попал именно в это место.

***  
Спустя шесть лет, возвращаясь с собственной выпускной церемонии, он понимает, что даже дипломом, который сейчас держит в руках, он обязан Джунте. Тот умудрялся учиться даже в неблагополучных детдомовских условиях, и учиться хорошо: Томохиро не раз видел, как Джунта уходил по вечерам подальше, чтобы не слишком раздражал постоянный шум. Томохиро наблюдал за ним издалека и думал, что родители Джунты могли бы им гордиться. И он тоже хотел, чтобы его собственные сестры, мама и брат испытывали гордость.

Он останавливается на углу улицы и смотрит на стены детского дома, которые он наконец покинет через каких-то три месяца. И он благодарен, что у него остались хоть какие-то приятные воспоминания о проведенном здесь времени.  
Томохиро скучает по Джунте. Он не видел его долгих шесть лет, но уверен: когда он навсегда закроет за собой обшарпанную дверь, Джунта будет там. Будет ждать его снаружи и снова протянет руку.


End file.
